Kendra's Story
by iigravelleaf
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! This story is all about Kendra and her life. Chapter 1: The Boys


**The Boys.**

Kendra was 16 and loves babysitting little kids, she recently got new neighbors, they had 2 little 8 year old boys who were very charming. One day their parents asked her to babysit them and she said that should be delighted too.

The next night, their parents went out for dinner and stayed out late, The little boys like playing Sherif and Crook, of course Kendra needed to be the Crook, Kendra loved to role play with the bad-guy roles. The 2 boys' names were Zander and Zerf, they  
/seemed charming until... The boys persuaded her to let them tie her up for stealing money from the bank in their role play.

Kendra sat in he chair and let them grab the ropes and tie her hands behind her back, but first they blindfolded her so they couldn't see their _tying secret,_ she allowed them, just to be a good babysitter, but she didn't know what she was getting  
/herself into. After they tied her hands behind her and her feet to the legs of the chair, they unlblindfolded her, she suspected to see poorly tied knots so she could easily escape, but when she opened her eyes she saw tight, Great tied knots that  
/she had practiced trying to get out of but never could, she asked where they learned to tie such great knots and they replied, online, of course.

"She's a chatty one ain' she?" Zander blasted, "And you know what Mama always says don't ya Zerf?" Zander threatened "Put a sock in it!" Zerf grabbed his hankerchief from around his neck and tied it around Kendra's mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL BREAK OUT AND CALL YOUR PARE-" Kendra couldn't finish because she was gagged. Zander ran into the other room and came back minutes later holding Kendra's purse, he digged into it and grabbed her phone, he shakes it around in her  
/face giggling, Kendra tried screaming but the gag muted her.

"So Zander, what should her prison-time be for robbing a bank?" Zerf threatened "Hmm, Zerf I think it should be a couple hours, I might have some fun with her." Zander giggled. Uh oh, what did he mean by _fun?_ Hopefully not why she was thinking.

"Zerf I suggest you go watch some Tv while I deal with _her_." Zander yapped. Zerf left and Zander came closer "So, lady, ready to have some fun?" Zander then ran into his toy room and came back with a huge nerf gun that had full cargo. Zander turned  
/it on and started shooting her stomach, chest, face and her crotch. Kendra yelled in pain, the shots surprisingly hurt. After the bullets ran out, Zander asked how she felt about that and all Kendra did was growl in anger.

"Hmm what to do next. Ooh, I have an idea, but you won't like it" Zander cackled, came up to her and reached out to her vagina. When Zander grabbed hold of it he pushed inwards felt a big hole, he's never felt a vagina before, now he knows what it feels  
/like.

Kendra screamed as Zander grabbed her vagina and tried to yell "You Dirty bitch! Get your hands off me!" But all that came out were muffled was muffled and in-understandable, she tried desperately to kick him away from her and struggle against his wrath,  
/but it was no use, the ropes and knots were to good and strong. Atleast he wasn't looking at it.

Zander Came around to the backside of Kendra and grabbed her but, massaged his hand in it and made relaxing noises, then he stuck his filthy little hands into Kendra's pants and under her panties, squished her buttcheaks and massaged them in a Sexy way,  
/like her boyfriend would do to her. This time was different though.

Zander ran off again, not pulling the backside of her pants back up, her buttcrack was showing, Kendra kept trying to kick and scream when she knew nothing was going to come of it, Zander came back with scissors and she worried if he would cut her hair,  
Babysitting these children was a bad Idea.

Zander reached for her vagina again, those time he undid her jeans and stuck his scissors into her pants wondering what he was about to do. She heard a snipping noise... He was cutting her Panties! Kendra screamed as loud as she could this time it didn't  
muffle, she tried again, but this time Zander stuffed a sock in her mouth so it would stop, then he threw the scissors to the floor and reached in, he felt the sides of her vagina and peeked his head in "Wow, so this is what a vagina looks like, interesting,  
I like it." Dug his hand deeper into the vagina and evantually he came to an end.

The front door slammed open just as he reached the end. Kendra screamed indicating she was in the kitchen, the parents ran into the room and saw what was going on, they ran over to her without looking at Kendra's vagina and spammed Zander with questions,  
but first the Father untied her and u gagged her, Zerf came into the room too, the boys were grounded from videogames, Tv, and any other thing they find fun. Zander was also sent to Juvy for 3 years.

That brings this unfortunate event to an end, I hope you enjoyed! (More chapters, either soon or now)


End file.
